


That Howling Dog

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac never lets Vic sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Howling Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post War  
> Disclaimer: I wish. They so aren’t mine. I just run around and kill things. I do love Mac and Bernie.

The howling of the dog woke him up. It was one of those rare days where he could sleep in and the dog was howling at him. It truly wasn’t fair. “Mac,” Hoffman snapped at him. “Hush you crazy mutt.” Vic rolled in the bed. Hell, it was barely big enough for him let alone him and Bernie. The dog’s tail batted against the bedside table. He could feel the dog breathing on his bare shoulder. Vic groaned as the dog howled again. “I’m gonna have you stuffed if you don’t stop it.” 

“You will do no such thing, Victor.” The door opened. Thank God, Bernie was back. “He just loves you.” There was a click as she placed the coffee mugs on the table. Bernie leaned over the bed kissing the side of his shaved head. The man grunted, “If he loved me he would let me sleep.”

Mac howled again, Bernie quickly hushed him. The dog finally gave up going to lie down. Bernie kicked off her boots climbing back into bed with the colonel. 

He rolled to face her moving back pressing his back against the wall trying to find her some more room. “I brought you coffee,” she muttered as he pulled her closer. “Thanks babe.” They fit perfectly together. “Hey Bernie?” Her fingers ran down his arm. “Yeah Vic?” He yawned before answering. “I still hate that dog.”


End file.
